Services on the Internet for sharing opinions, situations, or the like (hereafter, referred to as comment distribution services) have so far been available. The users of the services post, on Internet sites, their own opinions, situations, or the like as comments (short text information) consisting of approximately 200 characters or less, and browse comments posted by other users.
Regarding display of a log indicating an operation state of a computer system, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique of adjusting a display level of the log according to the number of unprocessed logs or CPU utilization.
Patent Literature (PTL) 2 discloses a method of determining a degree of urgency in message distribution, using a learning effect for a user.
Patent Literature (PTL) 3 discloses a method of rearranging display order of history records of visits to a home page, using a closeness level between a user and each visitor.